I don't know
by Kause
Summary: -Drarry- Qu'est que je fais là ? Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais rien !


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

J'ai failli vous oublier, dites donc ! Mais me voici, avec le premier Drarry que j'ai écrit. Il s'agit-là d'un texte très... Viscéral. Je l'ai sorti en une fois, sur une musique des Cranberries (Zombie, pour ceux que ça intéresse). C'est un petit peu triste, quoique... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et à dans quelques lignes.

* * *

Je suis revenu. Je n'aurais jamais du, mais c'est comme ça. Il fallait que j'y retourne au moins une fois avant la _fin_. Comme pour un dernier adieu. Comme pour essayer de finir dans les règles de l'art.

Je marche sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je le fais. Mes pas crissent sur le verre cassé. Je suis dans cette salle qui a accueillie de nombreux élèves et d'autant plus de générations différentes. Les vitres ne sont que des vieux souvenirs et des grands courants d'air froids parcourent la salle. Comme si tout l'amour qui avait autrefois empli cette pièce avait complètement déserté, non seulement cet espace vide, mais aussi tout le reste du monde. Je me demande même si ce n'est pas lié à la présence de Détraqueurs, mais je ne me souviens pas en avoir croisé en venant.

La pièce est complètement vide. Il ne reste d'intact que les grandes tables et les bancs qui y sont assortis.

Tout a était comme soufflé par une gigantesque rafale de vent. Même les milliers de bougies du plafond sont éteintes.

Mes pas me dirigent vers ce hibou en or, qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, avait ses ailes grandes ouvertes devant le pupitre du directeur. Maintenant, on dirait qu'il dort, avec sa tête dans ses plumes. Les larmes me montent aux yeux quand je pense qu'Edwige était dans cette position avant … le moment …

Je me détourne de ce spectacle, et mon regard balaye la salle dans son ensemble. Un autre courant d'air ébouriffe mes cheveux noirs. Mes yeux me piquent et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit dû au vent en lui-même.

Finalement je décide de partir de cette pièce où trop de souvenir douloureux s'y raccrochent.

De vieux flashs backs me traversent l'esprit. La cérémonie du Choixpeau, les différents repas que j'ai partagé avec Ron et Hermione. Et surtout, Le moment où tout a changé.

Je me souviens de lui avoir couru après, de son visage dans le miroir, complètement dévasté par l'inquiétude et la haine qu'il avait et a toujours eu pour moi. Et puis ces larmes au bord de ces beaux yeux gris. Je m'en souviendrai sûrement toute ma vie. Cette détresse qu'il avait au fond du regard, comme une prière muette.

Et au lieu de l'aider, il a fallu que je le provoque. Quand j'y repense, je me hais … Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aurais dû l'aider, pourquoi j'en ai eu envie. On est sensé être ennemis et encore plus maintenant qu'il y a cinq ou six ans. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, je ne sais pas et quelque fois, ça me fait peur.

C'est en sortant de mes pensées, que je me rends compte où je suis. Je me suis rendu dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Pourquoi ici ? Je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être que c'est parce qu'il s'est passé de nombreuses choses dedans. Il y a eut l'AD, puis l'épisode "je cache le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé" et puis les escapades de ces mêmes yeux gris.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il revienne toujours au centre de mes pensées ? Pourquoi faut il toujours que tout revienne à lui ? Je ne sais pas et ça a le don de m'énerver.

\- Pourquoi faut il que je pense à ce pauvre type, alors que je vais sûrement mourir demain !

Je me détourne de la porte qui vient d'apparaître. Je n'ais rien souhaité pourtant. Je suis sûr que la salle sur demande apparaît uniquement quand on en a besoin …

Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, on dirait que l'école le ressent, et se met à faire n'importe quoi. Elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ou peut être pas … Peut être qu'elle lit dans l'inconscient des gens. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi est ce que cette porte est apparue ? Je ne sais pas.

Mais si j'étais rentré dans la pièce, qu'est ce que j'y aurais trouvé ? Qui y aurais-je trouvé ? Sûrement personne … Mais je veux en être sûr.

Je reviens sur mes pas, et ouvre doucement la porte. Elle n'avait pas disparu, comme si le château avait su que je reviendrai.

C'est étrange, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas partir ? Est-ce que je dois vraiment assouvir ma curiosité ?

Et puis qu'est ce que je risque ? Je suis le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Survécut ! Je devrais être capable d'aller voir dans cette salle. De toute façon, je devrais mourir très vite, alors que ce soit maintenant ou demain, quelle est la différence au fond ?

Il n'y en a pas, c'est bien ce que je me disais …

Je pousse la lourde porte ornementée et elle grince sur ses gonds. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle grince ? Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, j'aurais sûrement pu l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne m'entende, ou peut être pas.

Il.

Il.

Pourquoi est qu'il y a toujours Ce Il ? Il est là, dans la salle, Il était là, Il a toujours était là ! Et Il m'étrangle !

\- Lâche ma gorge !

Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je crois bien que je vais mourir ici. Si j'avais su que mon ironie de toute à l'heure allait se révéler vraie …

J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? Je vais te tuer et tu souris ?!

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Ses yeux brillent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Sa prise se desserre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Il a fallu que tu reviennes …

Sa voix se brise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il tombe à genoux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je tombe à genoux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Des gouttes tombent par terre au niveau de son visage. Ça je sais pourquoi : il pleure. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me fait mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi de simple gouttes d'eau sur son visage me font mal. Je ne sais rien !

\- Je ne sais pas …

Il relève le regard. Il a toujours les yeux brillants. L'orage s'est noyé. Mon cœur se serre. Je crois que je me noie aussi. Mes poumons se resserrent sur eux. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je vais mourir, maintenant, d'asphyxie, ou demain, de la main de Lord Voldemort. Je vais mourir, je vais mourir …

\- JE VAIS MOURIR !

Je crie à gorge déployée, je hurle au ciel. J'ai mal, je souffre. Je vais mourir, je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais mourir … Et il me regarde, je le sens, il me regarde. Je baisse mon regard et plonge dans le sien. Je le supplie du regard, je lui demande silencieusement de faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas partir, je ne veux pas !

Il pose une main sur ma joue et essuie mes larmes avec son pouce. Son contact me fait tellement de bien. C'est tellement agréable. Sa peau est froide, mais elle me réchauffe. Elle fait fuir la peur panique qui m'habite depuis que cette guerre a commencée.

Je m'appuie contre cette main blanche et ferme les yeux. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir tout arrêté. La guerre, la mort … cet instant …

\- Je ne veux pas mourir … Je ne veux pas …

\- Je sais … moi non plus …

Je ne comprends pas le sens de sa phrase, mais elle me fait du bien.

Je sens ses bras autour de moi, sa main a quitté ma joue pour se poser dans le creux de mes reins tandis que son homologue me caresse doucement les cheveux. C'est tellement agréable que j'en oublierais presque ma mort prochaine. Je pose mon front sur son épaule et doucement le calme revient en moi. Je me sens apaisé, mais c'est comme si l'épée de Damoclès me tremblait au-dessus de la tête.

Oh, quel mauvais jeu de mot Harry, ce n'est pas beau …

Un rire ironique m'échappe pendant que mes mains resserrent leur prise sur son dos. Mais Malfoy se tend contre moi. Je me recule, desserre cette étreinte pourtant tellement rassurante.

L'orage gronde dans ses yeux gris. Il m'en veut. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'en veut ? Il n'a pas le droit ! Je suis celui qui doit le haïr ! Je suis celui qui doit le détester parce qu'il me donne une raison de plus de ne pas vouloir mourir ! Je suis celui qui doit le détester parce qu'il me fait oublier que dehors la mort et la guerre sont les règles !

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir !

J'ai crié, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas.

\- Je te hais ! Tu n'as pas le droit non plus ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire me sentir faible ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire me sentir bien ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire me sentir à ma place ! PUTAIN !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais les mots ne sortent pas. Plusieurs de sentiments se bousculent en moi. J'hésite entre une profonde tristesse et une colère noire. Mais c'est bien connu qu'Harry Potter ne garde jamais son sang froid face à Draco Malfoy. Alors la colère me submerge.

Je lui mets un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et c'est comme si la scène passait au ralenti. Je vois sa tête se tourner anormalement vite, sa bouche se contracter dans un rictus de fureur, ses yeux me lancer des éclairs.

Il a mal. J'en suis presque heureux. Presque parce qu'au fond de moi quelque chose hurle. Quelque chose me crie d'arrêter de lui taper dessus, d'arrêter de lui faire du mal.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi est ce que mon cœur me fait aussi mal que, déjà, son poing vient heurter ma cage thoracique. Mon souffle se coupe un instant, mais revient vite.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit en train de se battre à la moldue. En six ans de coexistence, c'est la première fois que nous en venons aux mains. Mais c'est comme une délivrance. Comme si mon corps avait attendu ce moment pendant des années. Alors je tape, même si ça fait mal. Les coups pleuvent. Le sang coule. Les articulations craquent sous la violence des chocs.

Puis, épuisés, nous faisons une pause. Nos regards s'accrochent l'un à l'autre. Et, comme si notre nature de sorcier se ramenait à nous, nous sortons nos baguettes. Nous nous menaçons. Les sorts crépitent au bout de nos armes, prêts à sortir à tout moment.

Mais ils ne le font pas. Nous sommes encore un peu maître de nous. Je le regarde mais ça me fait mal. Il y a tellement de haine dans ses yeux. Sous son regard je me sens coupable. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Un élan de tristesse plus fort que les autres me traverse et c'est à ce moment là que les sorts sortent.

\- Petrifucus Totalus !

Quelle beauté dans nos gestes. Quelle colère dans nos yeux. Le même sort, la même action. Pourtant aucun de nous n'est affecté. Je me demande bien pourquoi …

Je tombe à genoux, je suis fatigué, j'en ai marre. Ce dernier sort m'a vidé. Je ne peux plus rien faire et pourtant je pleure.

C'est épuisant de pleurer, vous savez ? Moi oui, ça fait longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte. Quand les larmes coulent sur mes joues, c'est comme si elles emportaient avec elles toute mon énergie. Comme si elles me vidaient encore un peu plus, comme si elles m'achevaient.

Je sens que je ne vais pas résister longtemps. J'ai envie de céder à ce sommeil qui m'appelle avec force et insistance. J'ai tellement envie de dormir.

Avant de fermer les yeux, je le vois, Lui, toujours Lui. Il s'approche de moi. Peut être qu'il va vraiment me tuer cette fois. Et contrairement à toute à l'heure, je le remercierais de le faire si j'avais encore la force de parler.

Mais c'est bizarre … Il est près de moi, je le sais, mais je ne sens aucune douleur lancinante. Juste sa main qui me touche l'épaule, d'abord timidement, puis plus fermement au fur et à mesure que je sombre. Je l'entends au loin qui m'appelle et me secoue.

\- Potter ! Ne pars pas ! Je suis désolé ! Reste avec moi ! POTTER !

Mais c'est trop tard, Morphée m'a enlevé avant que je n'ais pu comprendre ce que ce corps rassurant me disait. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit …

Je ne sais pas …

* * *

Encore une fin qui n'en est pas une. Désolée, j'ai du mal avec les choses qui se terminent, même dans ma vie personnelle ! Ici, je vous laisse donc imaginer ce qui vous plaira ;)

Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas deux Drarry en stock (celui-là compris), mais bel et bien trois ! Du coup, je vous dis à lundi prochain pour le suivant et à lundi d'après pour le dernier.

Bisous sur vos nez.


End file.
